Wild Wonderings
by Forever-Phoenix
Summary: Shounen ai. Tyson founds out that Rei likes Kai, and decides to try to help his friend out. KaiRei.


Tyson frowned, thinking back on recent events. There wasn't much to think about, since the Bladebreakers had been doing virtually nothing but training for the last 3 weeks. But there was something that had been slowly becoming more and more obvious; starting out small, then growing, thrusting itself into Tyson's face until he could no longer ignore it: something was wrong with Rei.  
  
Although he was normally calm and quiet, Rei had now become nearly as silent as Kai, speaking only when asked a question, and spending most of his time in a daze. Oddly enough, the only time when his curious behavior pattern was broken was when Kai was around. Rei would be lost in one of those daydreams, oblivious to the world around him, when Kai would walk in, his usual glare on his face, and Rei would suddenly come alive, doing everything he could to impress the other boy. Somewhere deep within the depths of Tyson's air-filled mind, a tiny Kenny-sounding voice suggested an obvious answer for this, but Tyson's consciousness was too focused on figuring out the problem himself to notice.  
  
Until it was distracted. And not by food! There, leaning against a tall tree (Tyson's consciousness had failed to notice that he had wondered into the park) was Rei, rapidly writing something in a small, black book.  
  
At this point, it might be noted that Tyson's instincts took over, which was why, instead of making a futile attempt to discover why Rei was in the park, leaning comfortably against a tree, writing in a book, Tyson (as before stated, completely controlled by his instincts) tip-toed (which wasn't necessary, since Rei was entirely focused on the words forming on the page in front of him) and snatched the book out of Rei's rather shocked hands.  
  
The shock didn't last long. Next came an emotion commonly referred to as 'horror'.  
  
"Give that back, Tyson!" Rei managed to snap through the waves of negative emotions flooding through his dazed brain. He snatched at the book in an attempt to retrieve it, but Tyson held it out of Rei's reach, laughing.  
  
It didn't take long for Tyson, even while running entirely on instincts, even with a brain devoted completely to Beyblading and eating, to figure out just what the book was. "Aww...does wittle Wei have a Diawy? I wonder what he writes in it! Hmm...let's see...." Tyson, who had been flipping through the pages while simultaneously dodging Rei's desperately grasping arms, stopping suddenly, smirking as he caught sight of a certain date. "Well, look at what we have here... Feb. 14th...Valentines Day!"  
  
Rei's effort to get the book back suddenly doubled as he heard those words, and Tyson cackled evilly, now running through the park with Rei chasing after him, face alternating between an angry and embarrassed red, and an oh- crap-don't-let-him-read-it white.  
  
Tyson stopped abruptly, his eyes widening as he scanned through the entry. Rei took advantage of Tyson's temporary frozen state and snatched the 'journal' out of Tyson's lax fingers, but the damage had been done. Tyson knew.  
  
Rei had been expecting disgust, or hatred, but what he got was, if it's possible, worse. Tyson had a very slow, and very evil, smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"You mean you have a crush on—"  
  
At this point, the reader might find it interesting to read the diary entry first hand. So, before we continue, please read the following excerpt from the formerly mentioned page in the formerly mentioned book.  
  
Feb. 14th  
  
Have you ever noticed that whenever you really look forward to something, you always end up disappointed? And then you snap at your friends for no reason, and everyone asks you what's wrong, which makes you even angrier? Haha, bet you can't guess what happened today, hm? I hope that Tyson and Max forgive me...Ugh. I can't believe I ever even thought of hoping that Kai would ever get me a valentine! Sigh...I have to go. Ja.  
  
"---Kai?!"  
  
"Tyson—"  
"Come on!"  
"But—"  
"Shh! He'll hear us!"  
Rei sighed, closing his eyes and trying to figure out just how Tyson had managed to convince him to do this. 'Oh yeah," Rei thought, "he didn't." Early that morning Rei had, in the hopes of practicing, decided to go to Tyson's dojo. As soon as he arrived, Tyson had grabbed his arm and dragged him away, shouting that he'd 'explain when they got there'. So far, all Rei had been able to figure out (other than the fact that Tyson was insane) was that they were following Kai...  
  
...And spying on him.  
  
"Tyson, why--?"  
  
"SHH!!!"  
  
Rei, who had already been pushed past the breaking point, managed to resist the urge to snarl when he ground out as quietly as possible (in the circumstances), "What are we doing?!"  
  
Tyson blinked, obviously surprised at the question, and asked, "You mean you don't know?"  
  
Rei closed his eyes, trying desperately to keep his calm (well, how would you feel if you'd been dragged halfway across the city for apparently no reason but staring at your crush, when you can stare at him virtually whenever you want anyway?), before stating, "No, I don't know, because you haven't told me yet."  
  
"...Oh...well, we're watching Kai, so we can find out if he's gay, or has a girlfriend...or boyfriend... already! And if he doesn't, we can start right away hooking you two up!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei's mind, at this point, was carefully comparing pro's and con's, while his mouth decided to take the negative side (if pro's won, he could pretend to be "convinced" by Tyson to follow his plan...assuming Tyson had a plan). On the plus side, by following Tyson Rei would be able to finally make a move, but on the negative side... if Kai caught them and didn't like him...  
  
Before Rei could come to a decision, Tyson laughed, saying, "Yeah, I know! Great idea, huh?! Let's go!"  
  
Later  
  
"Geez! Does Kai ever talk to anyone? He's just standing there!" Tyson glowered. Tyson raged. Tyson crouched conspicuously from behind a thin bush, looking like that complete idiot that he was.  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..." said Rei, who was leaning against a tree, completely invisible from Kai's viewpoint, and barely visible even to Tyson, who was hardly 3 feet away.  
  
Tyson scowled. They'd been following Kai for 3 hours, and they hadn't found anything out except that Kai was seriously anti-social. Of course, they'd already known that, but...Kai had completely ignored everyone around him (and, it being midday, there were lot's of people) for 3 hours. Tyson, who was now being controlled by the "Bratty Little Kid" portion of his consciousness, knew throughout his entire air-filled mind that it was not a failure in his plan that was the problem here; it was a failure in his test subject. It would have worked if Kai had been normal! "We're not going to give up! We'll find out no matter how anti-social he is!"  
  
"Hn. Who exactly are you talking about?" A single eyebrow went up. Lips formed a mocking smirk. And it was possible, if one ignored the burning fury in Kai's blood-red eyes, to convince oneself that Kai was merely mildly amused, rather than ready to rip someone's (preferably Tyson's) head off. "Would it have anything to do with the fact that you've been following me for the past 3 hours?"  
  
Tyson laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Following you? Us? (haha) Of course not! We've been...erm...taking a random walk in the park! Sweatdrop"  
  
Kai's eyes swiveled over to where Rei was leaning inconspicuously against a tree.  
  
At this point, one might want to remember the existence of "body language". What you may or may not know, is that there are different levels, of body language, ranging from 1 (i.e. So Obvious Even Tyson Can Read It) through to 10 (i.e. Impossible to Decipher). Rei could (at least when dealing with someone he knows well) read levels 1-7 (7 being Difficult) in body language. Kai, who was more observant, could read levels 1-8 (8 being Extremely Difficult). For the readers purposes, they body language will be translated when necessary, and a number will be included after each translation so that the reader will know whether or not the other person can understand the underlying body language. In addition, the reader might want to take note of the fact that Tyson can only decipher level 1, so translations will rarely be necessary when he is the only other character present.  
  
In the rather pointed silence that Kai was initiating at that moment, it was obvious (to Rei at least) that Kai was saying, 'If I don't get a reasonable explanation in 5 seconds, you both die. (3)'.  
  
Rei did a remarkable job of keeping his cool, considering the circumstances. "Well," he said, "I know it sounds sort of stupid, but Tyson had to do a report on a friend, and I'm helping him. We chose you because you're the one we know the least about, so it'd sort of be like hitting two birds with one stone, right?" ('Please believe me!!! I don't want to die!!! [7]').  
  
"Ah..." said Kai ('It's...reasonable...I guess...even if it's not the truth. [6]').  
  
"Yup, that dumb old project, haha. Well, we've got all we need now, bye Kai! Haha... thanks!" Kai's language maybe have been more complex for the level 6 reader, but at Tyson's level one, Kai's glare said, 'Omae o Korosu' very clearly. Tyson, momentarily gaining a foresight no one would have thought him capable of, had decided to label the present "Mission" a failure, and retreat back to the "base" (i.e. Tyson's dojo) to consider their options and come up with a new plan.  
  
Watching Kai fade into the distance (he was being dragged by Tyson), Rei couldn't help to wish that he'd kept his 'journal' safely locked in his drawer at home. 'I'll never let it leave my room again,' he promised himself. 'Never.'  
  
Rei sighed. "Tyson, we're not here to spy on Kai again, are we?"  
"Nope! I've got a better idea. We'll ask him if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend!"  
  
Rei stared. "Uh...Tyson? Don't you think that'll be a little bit...overly obvious?" 'Don't let Tyson be serious about this!' he thought.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll ask him, so that you don't accidentally give yourself away by blushing or anything like that. This has to go perfectly," he added. "It has to. I will not accept another failed mission!"  
  
"Tyson..." Though Rei was honoured by Tyson's determination to help him, he (Rei) knew that there was no way Kai would fall for Tyson's (uncreative) plan.  
  
"Don't worry Rei! Really! I'll make sure that he answers without even knowing what he's saying. It'll be subtle interrogation!"  
  
Tyson, after taking a deep breath, sidled up to Kai as casually as he could. "Hey Kai," he said. "What's up?" Little did he know, his body language was saying a level one 'I'm an idiot'.  
  
Kai didn't even spare him a glance. He focused entirely on the book in front of him (Amazing Beyblading Strategies, by Satou Shinji), doing a remarkable job of pretending not to be chanting 'Going to jail on account of murder would not be a good thing' (he was still mad about being followed by Tyson the day before, and had been enjoying his book before Tyson had interrupted him just then).  
  
Rei, sprawled out on the branches of a tree above them, completely hidden in the shadows, saw, unlike Tyson, Kai's deadly expression. He'd followed Tyson to the park, and had taken great care not to be seen by either of the other boys. 'Kuso!' he thought. 'If Kai's already mad, Tyson'll never last 3 seconds in this conversation, especially considering what Tyson's about to ask him! I hope that Tyson told the truth when he said that he was good at "subtle interrogation"!'  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?"  
  
Several things happened in the moment of absolute silence that followed. Rei, up in his tree, went chalk white, Kai's book slipped from suddenly limp fingers, Tyson attempted a teasing smirk, and, across the Pacific Ocean, Max burnt his fingers trying to steal the freshly baked pie cooling on the window sill of his mothers house.  
  
Luckily, after Kai's mind recovered from the shock of such an unmasked attempt at discovering details about his personal life, it (Kai's mind) evidently assumed that Tyson was searching randomly for blackmail material, because he relaxed slightly. Unable to see any way that such information could be used against him in any way he'd actually care about (i.e. effect his beyblading abilities), Kai, in the rather desperate hope that Tyson would go away, decided to humour him. Allowing his disgust at the thought to show, Kai bit out, "Why would I want a boyfriend or girlfriend?"  
  
Tyson's response to his glare wasn't quite what he'd expected. "YES!" came the shout from the Japanese boy, who was jumping up and down with glee. Tyson laughed maniacally, and bounced back toward his dojo, still chanting, 'yes!' under his breath. Kai frowned, but didn't spend much time dwelling on the odd behavior; his book was more interesting than Tyson's stupidity any day.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, had crept out of his hiding place and was once again following Tyson. A feeling of dread was slowly filling him, because he knew that when he got back, Tyson would give him a wide grin and exclaim, "Kai isn't hooked up with anyone! The mission is half completed!" and then Rei would be dragged along in another one of those crazy plans. He sighed, and tried to prepare himself for the inevitable.  
  
One might wonder why Tyson was so enthusiastic in wanted to help Rei. The truth was horrible, something that had plagued mankind since perhaps the beginning of time: he was bored to tears.  
  
And so it was with a fiery fever that Tyson thought, focusing his entire being on coming up with another successful plan.  
  
After many long hours, Tyson finally came up with a plan, which he wrote down carefully in his science notebook (he couldn't find any other paper).  
  
The next morning, when Rei returned to the dojo, he found a clipboard thrust under his nose. Written messily on paper, which appeared to have been torn out of a spiral notebook, were the words:  
  
My Science Experiment  
  
By Tyson Granger  
  
Question: Is Kai Hiwatari gay?  
  
Hypothesis: Yes, I think that he's gay.  
  
Procedure: Shove wild fangirls at Kai and study reaction. Then, repeat with wild fanboys. Compare results.  
  
Data: .  
  
Conclusion: .  
  
"Tyson..." Rei paused, wondering which question to ask first. He decided on, "Are you actually going to turn this in?"  
  
"Yup! I thought of it when I couldn't find any paper. I never thought I'd have fun doing my summer science project!"  
Rei bit his lip, thinking about how Tyson's teacher would react. Deciding on his next question, he asked, "How will you find wild fangirls and fanboys to show at Kai? How will you shove them at Kai?"  
  
Tyson sweatdropped. "I'm not really sure yet," he admitted. "But I'm know that I'll come up with something when we get to the park!"  
  
Rei winced. He was getting to really hate that park.  
  
Rei was back up in his tree. He watched as Tyson spoke to random girls in the park, knowing exactly what Tyson was saying, as he had been briefed on it just moments earlier. "Ya know," said Tyson wink and smirk. "I hear that Kai Hiwatari's looking for a girlfriend. He's one of the Bladebreakers, you know. They won the World Championships!" He watched Tyson point at Kai, he watched the girls ('Who must have been chosen for their stupidity,' he thought) coo and sigh, fluttering their eyelashes at Kai all the way across the park to where Kai was standing. He saw Tyson take up his 'Observation position'.  
  
Then he saw blackness, because he'd squeezed his eyes shut trying to push the feelings of anger, disgust, and jealousy back down. When he finally opened them again, the girls were walking miserably away from Kai, who's silence was chanting level one murder, was shooting a burning glare at their backs. Rei nearly fell out of his tree with relief.  
  
Next came the boys. Tyson ran around talking to random boys and, surprisingly, there were as many boys as there had been girls make their way over to Kai. Rei found himself wondering what would happen if he joined them. When they, too, were chased away by a well-placed death glare from Kai, Rei was glade that he hadn't. 'I wonder what Tyson will say to this,' Rei thought, feeling amused now that there weren't large groups of people throwing themselves at his crush. 'It's not like Kai acted attracted to either boys or girls, so he can't just say, "Kai is gay (straight)!" Looks like we have another failed mission on our hands.'  
  
When Rei met with Tyson at the 'Observation Position', however, Tyson was ecstatic. Rei didn't have to wait long to find out why. "This is so great, Rei! Kai is bi! He was equally attracted to both groups! This means that you have a chance!"  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Kai returned home that day with a pounding headache and a new love for profanity. 'What the hell is going on!?' he wanted to shout to the world. He didn't, of course; that would be pointless since not only would he not get any answer, but also, if anyone heard him, it would put a huge dent in his reputation. Therefore, Kai simply grabbed some painkillers and tried to puzzle out recent happenings.  
  
First there was the spying. WHAT was with the spying? It's not everyday your team members decide to spy on you for apparently no reason what-so-ever. And on of them was Rei! Rei was the sensible, nice teammate (Kai forcefully pushed back several other adjectives that his mind seemed to like connecting with Rei)! He wouldn't spy on Kai for 3 hours without a good reason, would he?  
  
Then there was Tyson's little 'talk'. 'Is it just me,' Kai thought, ' or was that the most pathetically obvious conversation I've had in my life?'  
  
Lastly (but definitely not least in Kai's list of Freak Events!) there had been all those fangirls and boys that had suddenly flocked over to him, each individual person not leaving until they'd asked him out! The evil death glare had always been enough to keep them away before! The scariest thought was that he was sure that he had seen Tyson talk to them right before they came over. Tyson had seemed rather pleased when he's rejected them all.  
  
Kai found himself freezing as a thought occurred to him, a horrible and sickening thought, but one that was frighteningly possible. What if Tyson was getting a crush on him!?  
  
Once again, Kai felt the urge to yell out to the world, but this time he had a feeling that if he succumbed, the sound would come out more as a terrified squeal than as an angry shout.  
  
"Now for the fun part of my plan!" said Tyson, rubbing his hands together and smirking in a decidedly evil way.  
  
Rei closed his eyes, and decided not to reply to that. 'Anything Tyson considers fun, I'll consider humiliating,' he thought to himself, managing to hide a wince. 'I just hope that it won't be too bad.'  
  
"Now that we've established that Kai has no 'significant other', and that he's bi, we're ready to proceed on to the next step: we need to find out if Kai is attracted to you, Rei."  
Rei's expression didn't change. A horrible fear was flooding into him, and he tried to ignore the alarm bells ringing through his head.  
  
"This," Tyson continued, "is why I asked Hilary and Mariam to join us today. And look! Here they come!"  
  
Rei glanced behind him, and, sure enough, Hilary and Mariam were coming through the front gates. Rei couldn't help but notice that they, too, had evil smirks decorating their faces.  
  
"What do they have to do with this?" asked Rei cautiously.  
  
"They're gonna chose your new hair and dress style! See, in this step of the plan, we're gonna dress you up and see if Kai reacts any differently towards you!"  
  
"WHAT?!" No! Not even Tyson would do something like this! But there were Hilary and Mariam, whispering amongst themselves, and Rei noticed that they seemed to be carrying large packages filled with unknown objects. Rei slowly began to back away. He was radiating a level 1 "Now one shall touch my hair! Ever!"  
  
Now, I'm sure that you (the reader) know all about how sometimes, when people find themselves in undesired positions, they will do irrational things in order to get out of it. I like to call this 'self-preservation instincts.' Rei, normally reasonable, and willing to put up with a lot to keep his friends happy, ran as fast as he could when he saw Hilary start to pull hair curlers out of her huge, bulging back. Completely ignoring the indignant gasps coming from behind him, Rei hopped over the fence and sprinted off to temporary freedom.  
  
Coincidentally, Rei's feet lead him subconsciously to the park. He didn't even notice. He was running blindly, checking behind him often to make sure he wasn't being followed. This was probably why he managed to run straight into Kai's back without noticing until he was flat on the ground (he bounced off), glazing dazedly up at the other boy. Wide eyes blinked at each other, and two faces went bright red. It didn't take long, however, for Kai's glare to come back full force, and for a moment, all thoughts ceased in Rei's mind, save for 'I'M GONNA DIE!'  
  
Silence, in describing this situation, would be inaccurate. Birds sang in trees all around them, children laughed, and the familiar screams of horror initiated from random mothers who had just seen the newly acquired stains on her child's clothes.  
  
Even the two teens standing awkwardly staring at each other were not silent. Harsh breathing, heartbeats, and other random body sounds emitted from both boys (albeit softly), but---and this is the point I've been leading up to for the past two paragraphs---but they weren't talking, so we'll just call this a moment of silence and end it at that.  
  
Finally, Rei felt indulged to break the silence. "Uh...hi?" ('Please don't' kill me! [4]').  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow, obviously picking up the desperate plea for mercy. Normally he would have just ignored it, but right now his stomach was twisting uncomfortably at the sight of Rei's flushed cheeks, so he decided to be a bit nasty and scare Rei even more. Maybe that would keep his mind off the Tyson Problem. "...Hn..." he said, meaning, 'What the hell are you doing here?! (3)'.  
  
To Kai's amusement, the other boy's face went chalk white. Rei chuckled nervously and mumbled, "...I'll be going now..." ('meep Please don't kill me! [2]').  
  
Kai smirked slightly at having gained the desired reaction, but in a moment it was gone, replaced with an indifferent look. "Hn...fine." ('Take care of yourself, because if we have to find a replacement member for the Bladebreakers, you'll wish you were never born. [4]').  
  
Rei's face went completely whist, and one could see the sudden determination to always look both ways before crossing the street in his eyes. "Uh...bye then..." (I'm too young to die! [2]').  
  
It was just at that moment that Tyson arrived (he'd gained some intuition and realized that if anything was going to happen, it would happen at the park, because this author has no imagination). Not even noticing Kai's existence, he shouted, "Rei! Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere for yo---oh!" Tyson suddenly noticed Kai, who seemed to be trying to inch away from them, a suspicious expression on his face as he regarded Tyson. "Kai!" The Japanese Blader said, scratching the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "Well then! I'll just leave you guys along then, 'k?" ('...I'm hungry...[3]').  
  
And with a final smirk, Tyson was gone. His sudden appearance, though, did so one good thing. Rei was too busy rolling his eyes to be scared shitless of Kai, and Kai himself was too busy desperately trying to reassure himself that there was no way that Tyson could have a crush on him to try to scare Rei shitless.  
  
The two glanced at each other, and they silently agreed that Tyson was an idiot. Then Kai, who was willing to do anything to keep himself from thinking about his suspicions, and because he was wondering anyway, asked Rei aloud, "Why were you running away from Tyson?"  
  
Rei paused before answering. He didn't really know what to say; the only thing he knew was that he could not answer with the truth. Finally he decided on, "He's been acting kind of...strange lately."  
  
Kai's eyes widened slightly before he could stop them. It was obvious that Rei was hiding something from him, and though he wasn't sure, he had a horrible feeling that Rei could prove his sickening suspicions correct. He said, "You noticed too?"  
  
"Yeah," ('Who wouldn't? [2]') Rei said.  
  
"Ahh..." (Good point [3]'). Kai watched as one child a few meters off beat another child to the ground while their parents smiled at how well their children were getting along. Absently he wondered why he wasn't mad anymore. Rei always had had a calming effect on him...  
  
"Then again, Tyson acts a little strange normally too..." Rei closed his eyes, trying to think of something else to add to the rather pathetic conversation.  
  
"Hn...' said Kai, which didn't really help Rei, and while the 'What do you mean "a little"?! (2)' that followed silently made him smile, it didn't aid his inspirational abilities.  
  
In a desperate attempt to start a lasting conversation, he blurted out suddenly, "It all started when he read my diar---uh...my journal...I mean--- " Realizing abruptly that this was not the sort of conversation he wanted to start, Rei covered up his mouth, trying to think of something to turn the conversation, to stop Kai from asking---  
  
"You keep a 'journal'?" Curiosity doesn't only kill the cat. It also brings forth child-like instincts which cause a person to be willing to do anything to satisfy aforementioned curiosity. Kai, of course, was very experienced at subduing these primitive urges, but, even so, his body language called out: 'Oooooh...! Can I read it?! Pretty please?! With cherries on top!? (6)'.  
  
"Yeah..." said Rei, in reply to Kai's spoken question. Of course, silent questions require silent answers, and so Rei's other response was, 'No one but will shall ever touch it again! (5)'.  
  
"Ahh..." said Kai, partially to fill the silence, and partially to accentuate the 'Damn (4)' which followed Rei's silent statement. "Was there anything in there that would cause Tyson's behavior patterns to change?" ('This is an attempt at subtly discovering the information that is held within the depths of your "journal" [7]').  
  
Rei tilted his head to one side, looking thoughtful, but an experienced observer (i.e. Kai) would notice the slight smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. "Well...yeah, but I would have suspected his reaction to have been anger rather than whatever this is, so...I don't know..." ('Nice try [5]').  
  
"Damn," said Kai, aloud in response to Rei's spoken explanation. 'Damn (1)' said Kai's body, in answer to Rei's silent refusal to yield the desired information. "Why anger?" he asked, not-so-secretly meaning 'Last desperate chance to find anything out (5)'.  
  
Rei sighed, suddenly changing his mind. Crush or no crush, Kai was his best friend, and best friends share secrets like this. "Well, you see..." he said, carefully masking his body movements so that they appeared to be saying, "Sheesh, if you're that desperate...(5)'). "I was sort of worried that he was homophobic..." (You're not a homophobe are you?! Please don't be a homophobe! [8]'). Even when one is determined to be a good best friend, and tell the friend that you're gay (or bi, rather, but that doesn't really matter right now...), it can be embarrassing and worrisome to reveal this kind of thing (not that I'd know ), so Rei promptly blushed.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, and his mind went blank. In fact, for that one moment, he became so tactically disadvantaged that he blurted out, "You're gay?!" ('Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas--- [9]'). As you can see, Kai managed to keep his senses enough to hide the fact that he was desperately hoping for Rei to be gay.  
  
"Sort of..." ('Please don't kill me! [3]'). Rei's face was bright red, and his eyes were focused on the ground.  
  
"Oh," said Kai ('SCORE!!! [9].'). "I am too." ('hinthintwinkwink [8]').  
  
Rei had managed to reduce his blush to a dim pink glow on his cheeks, and so said in a relatively calm voice, "Really? Tyson thinks you're bi." With a level of 9, his body said, 'Did I hear you right?! Please let me have heard you right!'  
  
Kai smirked and rolled his eyes. "Hn. Tyson's a baka." ('Lemme guess...the fangirls/boys, right? That's where he got the bi thing from?'[4])  
  
"Yeah..." said Rei. 'Yeah,' said Rei's body language (level 1).  
  
"Hn." ('So... [6]').  
  
"So..." Rei couldn't stop his body from silently blurting out, 'You wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend would you? ...JUST WONDERING! (4)'  
  
"Hn." ('What the hell do you think? [3]').  
  
"Uhm..."Rei blushed. (No? [3]')  
  
"..." Rolling red eyes spelled out a remarkable 1½ (hard enough that someone of...say...Tyson's intelligence level can't understand it, yet far too easy for it to make it to the '2' category) 'obviously'.  
  
"Uh..." ('Oh [4]')  
  
"Hn..." ('...Do you?! [3]')  
  
"So..." ('Nope! [3]')  
  
There was a pause in their conversation (silent and verbal), in which both participants hesitated, unsure as to whether or not to take the next step. Finally, in the continuing silence, their body language said unanimously, 'I don't suppose you'd want to... (4)'. Then, again, in perfect sync, they both replied, 'Are you asking if...(4)'. Mentally taking a deep breath, they said (yet again, at exactly the same moment), 'Yeah (4)'. Almost immediately, they both said, 'Alright! (4)'.  
  
In an almost abrupt manner (that is, if the observer didn't pick up the silent conversation), Kai said, "Let's go." ('I know a nice little café down on mainstreet...[5]').  
  
Rei gave him a bright smile (the kind one gives when someone is resisting the urge to do a victory dance), and said softly, "Alright." Deep inside the smiling eyes, Kai could make out a hesitant question, which was, 'Do you still want to read my diar---uh...journal? (6)'.  
  
"Hn." Kai's voice didn't betray his excitement, but his movements did, when they shouted, 'YES!!!!! (5)', in reply to Rei's silent question.  
  
As they walked off, Rei thought about the sudden turn of events. Ironically, Tyson had gotten him together with Kai after all, though not the way he'd meant to. It had been Tyson who had chased Rei into Kai, Tyson who had caused Rei to forget about making a hurried escape, and Tyson's stupidity that had supplied Kai and Rei with a conversation topic. Rei's smile, if it's possible, grew wider. He'd have to thank Tyson...when he got back.  
  
Owari  
  
Tyson frowned, watching the two other boys closely. Their conversation seemed to consist of "Ah..." and "Uh..." and the occasional "Damn!" Was this some kind of secret code they were using that they alone could interpret?! He shifted in his vantage point (behind a tree), getting bored with the obvious lack of event. 'They're just standing there!' he thought to himself, glaring at his friends. 'All this trouble to find a good spot to spy from and they're just standing there?! Rei's not even making an idiot out of himself!' Tyson calmed slightly, noticing a pause in the 'conversation'.  
  
"Let's go," he heard Kai say, albeit faintly (Kai wasn't speaking very loudly, and it was hard to hear over the screams of the little boy who was being beating up by the little girl who's hair he'd just pulled (Tyson could really empathize with that boy) unless you were standing right beside the person you were listening to).  
  
'Let's go?' Tyson frowned, trying to understand the statement. 'Go where?! To do what?! For what reason?!' Tyson knew that it was up to him to follow them and make sure that everything went right. 'Rei had better not mess up his 'alone time' with Kai,' he thought. 'This is the perfect chance!'  
  
So, ignoring the odd stares of the passerby's, Tyson trotted after Kai and Rei, attempting to make the situation more lively by ducking behind random objects, incase one of the two boys happened to glance back and, in a hundred-to-one chance, actually notice him in the huge crowd of people he was in.  
  
Finally, Kai and Rei stopped at a café. Tyson noted with a smirk that Kai actually held the door open for Rei! For a guy who never failed to announce 'consideration' to be a weakness, this was a major accomplishment!  
  
Kai and Rei had found a seat and were ordering their meal.  
  
...Now they're eating...  
  
'No!' thought Tyson. 'This is boring! I'd thought that after the whole 'door opening' thing, they'd do something! I mean---wait a second!'  
  
Tyson hadn't dared enter the café, for fear of either getting distracted by food or getting caught, so he couldn't hear what Kai was telling Rei. He could, however, see Rei's bright red blush, and the way Kai was slowly leaning in towards the Chinese boy.  
  
As he watched the following events and...er...actions unfolding before him, he grinned.  
"I guess this means mission accomplished! I'm a genius!! Muahahaha!" He paused in his maniacal laughter to note a fact that was making itself more and more obvious to him.  
  
"...I'm hungry..." 


End file.
